Not your typical Cyclonian christmas
by forinsyther
Summary: When an explosion on Cyclonia occurs the cyclonians are expecting to spend the holidays with the homeless, until the Storm hawks come to the rescue
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays everyone! Christmas is just around the corner so I'm writing a christmas based fan fic ^_^ This also means Aerrow in Wonderland is being put on hold for those of you who are reading it sorry :/ Anyway hope you enjoy this fic its probably going to have about 3 chapters and they will all be out before christmas day

Disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks!

"I should return in roughly a week, just keep the terra in order and make sure things run smoothly"

Thats all he had to do, she wasn't asking him to camp in the wastelands, or act nice for a week. No he just had to make sure the terra was just as she left it when she returned. How the hell did it go so wrong for him? This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he was her most trusted talon. Whom she would trust her life with, and now he's left her...and pretty much every other talon on the terra (including himself) without a home. And the cherry on top of his fantastic stunt was that this all happened a week before christmas.

So now here he was, waiting for his Master to discover the disaster and eventually come find him in this drafty homeless shelter. Where they serve soup with no flavour, have seats that crumble beneath you if you shift around on them too much, and to top it all off his companions are Ravess, who continues to argue with him about whos fault it is and Snipe who is just a moron.

Not being a generally happy man anyway, the Dark Ace was rapidly losing his temper in this shit hole that he was destined to spend christmas in. Damn karma.

It was early morning christmas eve, he had spent too many days walking through the cold streets just to have something to do, and staring at the dull ceilings at night in an attempt to fall asleep on the cold stone floors. If the temperature didn't keep him awake, Snipe's obnoxious snoring would. He needed miracle...yeah too bad Cyclonian residants didn't have a good chance of getting those.

The Dark Ace was sitting at one of the small tables with Ravess, when Cyclonis arrived at the tiny holding of homeless people. She stood in the doorway, the wind blowing in from behind her. She stood there completly still, her eyes shifting to scope out the building for her deliquints. Dark Ace had never felt so afraid before. He used to find himself being highly amused when the others were punished, but now that he himself was in their shoes, well he sure as hell wasn't finding it funny now.

His heart skipped a beat when she had finally picked him out from the crowd, her eyes piercing into him like daggers. His stomach felt all twisted and churned, his gaze met hers, he didn't dare look away. It felt like forever for her to get to him, the suspense was terrible.

She stood before him, he felt so small beneath her, and that wasn't just because she was standing and he was sitting.

There was a huge silence between them, as if neither knew what to say. Dark Ace wasn't sure whether he was supposed to make the first move and apologise, but from his spectating experiences this was rarely the case. Thoughts of what foul verbal abuse she would spit at him were whizzing through his head. And there were so many. He imagined she would say something like: 'do you have any idea what you've done! I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even do that!, you pathetic excuse for a man! Sending you straight into the wastelands would be giving you too much mercy.' Panic was beginning to drain him of imagination until eventually words that haunted him hung in his mind. 'Excile, death penalty, castration'

She finally spoke, he braced himself "Dark Ace" her teeth were grinded shut as if she was holding herself back from screaming in his face, "would you mind telling me, where my terra is and why a huge cloud of pollution has now replaced its position?"

Dark Ace opened his mouth a little, not knowing where to start, his eyes were wide with worry. "Well Master..."

"And since you're explaining this I don't suppose you could tell me why I am now actually asking you this in a rancid little soup kitchen? Because when I said keep my terra in order I didn't exactly expect to return from my long journey to then find that I must engage in a scavenger hunt for my 'trustworthy' commander"

By Atmos she was milking it.

He decided to tell her the truth and nothing but, it would only make things worse to lie.

"Well I won't bore you with the details" If it was possible her expression grew more infuriated at this friendly comment. He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath. "But I was in your crystal lab making sure none of your machines were acting up...which you did request that I do" The commander could read on her face that this wasn't going well. Then it happened, he hoped it wouldn't, he prayed that he could keep it together but alas though he regretted to admit it, panic had over ruled him. Which resulted in his story being blurted out in a one breath, quickly said ramble.

"Then Ravess came in compalining about some random shit that I didn't really care about and she could tell I didn't care so she stormed up to me and started moaning in my face and you know me I'm not a tolerant person so I started to argue back! Then there was some pushing involved I accidently nudged her breast she saw this as a rape attempt and pushed me away in result of this I accidently stumbled back and pulled a lever down which resulted in your big machine to malfunction! eventually the walls, ceilings and floors started to crumble away reallly fast so everyone fled the terra as quickly as possible and well being the devoted talons that me Ravess and Snipe are we didn't exaclty have proper homes to retreat to so we resolved to moving here until the terra is rebuilt...and yeah thats pretty much it." He inhaled a huge amount of oxygen which he direly needed since he was nearly spazzing out on the floor from nerves and lack of breathing from his explaination. His crimson eyes had now moved from looking at her to staring shamefully at his wet muddy boots.

Despite being furious with her Commander she couldn't help but feel a little pity for the man, his eyes were filled with sorrow and his facial expression was a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. She hated that she was beginning to lose the need to punish him, but he was like a puppy who had ripped up the carpets and when you go to yell it looks up at you with those gorgeous, tearful eyes that make you melt with pity for the poor little thing.

'Oh well' she decided 'its not the first time hes failed me and his excuse does seem genuine'.

"Very well" Cyclonis finally said to him "I can see that you are well aware of your mistakes and are filled with regret, although I won't let this go, I won't punish you" His eyes were wide with amazement, she didn't seem mad at all! He didn't get too excited though it was probably just because the dungeons had fallen to the wastelands.

Dark Ace could barely restrain his smile when he caught a glimpse of Ravess' mouth, it had practically fallen to the floor from shock. 'Oh yeah I'm still her favourite!'

"Thank you for understanding Master, I assure you I will make it up to you" Her faithful servant bowed his head.

Deciding that she had made a big enough impression, she finally sat at the table with her talons.

She was already bored how the hell the Dark Ace managed a week without hospitilising someone was beyond her.

So this was how christmas for the Cyclonians was going to be spent. In a room which can only be described as making blizzaras feel like terra sahara.

All four of them usually spent christmas their own way, the way they liked it: alone. They didn't even try to see each other on christmas day and that was how they liked it.

Cyclonis usually spent the day playing around with crystals, she wasn't trying to make a break through she just like to mess around. This was really the only day she could relax and act well a little childish. So she was pleased that people left her alone, it wouldn't do her reputation any good being seen in such high spirits.

The Dark Ace declared christmas 'lie in day' in which he could wake up at ten in the morning rather than bright and early seven. After he woke up he took things slow, and eventually when he felt like doing something he would head for the gym and work out for a bit. Later in the evening he would fly to a terra and pick some loner woman who was just as bored with the holiday as he was and take her back to his to celebrate christmas another way.

Ravess got up, opened presents she had bought for herself, played the violin for a bit, would enjoy a meal she would prepare for herself then spend the rest of the holiday at clubs and bars.

Snipe would wake up and devour any left over fast foods he found lying around on his floor, then spend the whole day travelling to different restaurants eating meal after meal then leaving without paying the bill.

But unfortunately this year it was not meant to be.

The time was just past lunch time and it was still christmas eve. Why did time seem to drag its feet more with each extra hour they spent here?

The sibling were sat at a table with Cyclonis. Cyclonis found herself forcing spoon fulls of the purtid soup that was displayed for them down her throat. Snipe was shovelling two bowls of the stuff into his mouth, after one sip Ravess felt sick so she pushed hers to her brother. The Dark Ace had gone to the bathroom.

Then suddenly something caught all three of the Cyclonian's eyes. They appeared at the door way and walked in. The implication of sharing and kindness was showing on their faces. They were glowing with warmth and happiness. There stood before everyone were six angels...oh no wait it was just the storm hawks.

"Oh terrific as if things couldn't get any worse the Storm Hawks had to catch us at our very worst!" Ravess cpmplained as the new arrivals headed to the owners to offer help.

"Maybe they won't notice us" Snipe managed to argue in between a mouthfull.

What a surprise, Snipe was wrong. As the blonde hawk had spotted them and was now signalling which direction they were in to the other five. The squadren gave a look of surprise and slight amusement that their foes were sitting in a place like this. Aerrow lead the team towards them. However the amusement soon turned to concern as they began to take in the actual state their enimies were in. Filthy. Cold. Starving.

Before they even properly reached them Aerrow asked "Cyclonis what are you guys doing here?"

"Why aren't you on Cyclonia?" Piper asked her face and voice filled with worry. Although they were enemies the Stork Hawks couldn't help but offer charity to those who genuinly needed it.

"Oh what a marvolous idea!" Ravess sarcastically commented "how stupid it was of us to decide to spend the holidays here! Lets all pack our bags and head back to Cyclonia!"

"Duh Ravess we can't do that. Cyclonia blew up remember and our stuff went along with it." If looks could kill, Snipe and his ghost would have been shot into oblivion as Ravess and Cyclonis glared at the idiot for making their situation worse.

"Dude...thats awful! And at christmas time too...oh well better luck next year"

"Cmon Finn" The leader encouraged "we can't just leave them like this"

"Why not! After the misery they've caused us throughout the year, why can't they suffer throughout christmas?"

"If you ask me its the least they deserve" Stork added.

Aerrow and Piper were disappointed by their team mates terrible attitude, but managed to convince them that helping was a good idea. After a huddled discussion between the squadren the storm hawks had came to a decision.

Piper was voted to ask the Cyclonians about their idea. "Um...I know this is kind of awkward but, would you like to spend christmas with us...on the condor?"

"WHAT! FORGET IT!" Ravess and Snipe excalimed together. However Cyclonis seemed a little intrigued by this idea and was giving it some thought. The storm hawks patiently awaited thier reply.

"Oh for fuck sake what are they doing here?" Dark Ace had returned and was now standing before everyone. His voice was a little dry from lack of food and water, and he held himself a little weakly, which made him hate the fact that he had to present himself this way before his nemesis. Damn it was embarrassing.

Ravess stood up to grab the Dark Ace's full attention "Its absolutly ridiculous Dark Ace! Can you believe that they actually just invited us to live with them on their ship for the christmas holidays!"

"Really?"

Aerrow looked a little embarrassed as he answered Dark Ace, he began to see how dumb the thought of them living together really was.

"Oh thank Atmos for that lets go!" There wasn't a worthy word to describe the utter shock that had been slapped on everyone's face. Had he gone mad? The ruthless Dark Ace jumping at the chance to live with Aerrow and his team!

Ravess finally managed to gather some words together "...I...you...what! How can you be serious please tell me you're not serious Dark Ace!" She put emphasis on his name to remind him who he was and what he was agreeing to. The Dark Ace was annoyed at the response he got from everyone.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I need a shower and that strange woman over there keeps staring at me so yes I'm going to join the storm hawks on the condor!"

"Well if the Dark Ace feels that it would be wise to go then I will too." Cyclonis announced

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well there we are the first chapter if you liked it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it

for the lonelyisland fans out there ive left a tiny reference in this chapter think of it as like an xmas gift XP altho im not sure how a reference would be a gift but ya nah just pretend cos i cant exactly give you all actual gifts XD

disclaimer i dont own storm hawks i mean lets face it if i did would i really be writing fan fics? no id be making my fan fic ideas into eps so people would actually be able to watch the storm hawks and cyclonians spend xmas together XP Damn that would be so cute!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dark Ace felt memories flood his mind as he returned to the condor after ten long years. The nostalgia had made him almost forget about his stomach growling, almost. Aerrow lead them to the kitchen while the rest of his team walked behind their new guests, keeping a look out for any suspiscious behaviour. But before they could make it Cyclonis stopped in her tracks, with her talons naturally following. She turned to the Piper with an agitated look and said

"Piper need a remind you that we are not prisoners. We are your guests and I wish to be treated like one."

It was Finn who spoke up, he was against the Cyclonians boarding from the start so he wasn't afraid to stand his ground "Can't really blame us." Thats all he said but it was enough to make the master of cyclonia understand the situation they were in.

"Very well, if you feel that uncomfortable I'll make a deal with you all. Lets come to an agreement that we shall all act as though we're on the same team. Therefore the storm hawks don't glare at us with mistrust and we won't go snooping about stealing your crystals. Deal?" She was furious that she was being treated this way but tried to sound as friendly as possible towards them.

Being the leader Aerrow decided that she had made a valient point. "OK for this christmas only we'll leave our war outside." The Storm hawks all replied with a moaning fine, the Cyclonians all nodded except for Snipe who whined about taking too long to get to the kitchen.

As soon as he the fridge was in his sights Snipe ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him to it. Almost ripping the door off from desperation he peered inside and grabbed a carton of milk, suddenly his attention was drawn to some cookies on the counter. He stood up straight and grabbed a large handful, taking in turns to fill his mouth with cookies and milk, Snipe ignored the annoyed looks he was getting from his hosts and continued his fast dining.

Cyclonis trying to look as formal as possible simply made her way to the fruit bowl and grabbed a few selections then sat herself down at the table, Ravess decided to do the same, not to look elegant just because she didn't want to put on too much weight.

The Dark Ace cleverly took another approach and sat down with no food despite the hunger protests of his stomach. Piper had noticed this and went to confront him about it, figuring that he was up to something. "Why don't you get something you said you were hungry?"

He gave a devilsh smirk and looked at her. "Glad you noticed crystal girl. Get me a fry up and be quick about it." She seriously could have slapped him in the face if it weren't for the truce they just made. Prepare a meal for him, was he serious! There was no way she was going to be a slave, but she also didn't want to get mad, for Aerrow's sake.

"I'm sorry but what makes you think I'm going to make anything for you?" 

"Oh come on you have manners don't you? Now be a good host and do what I asked its only fair." Fair? He was talking about fairness? She stared at him, she was holding back her anger the best she could but he was testing her patience and she didn't like it. Dark Ace was simply peering at her with a mischevious grin and a cocked eye brow. This was going to be more fun than he thought, annoying this girl made a lovely change from always getting on Ravess' nerves.

"Fine, I'll make you one. But only because you're weak at the minute." Thank atmos she had managed to keep her cool.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?...And I'm not weak" The nerve of him! He didn't even thank her for doing him a favour. Although Piper noticed how defensive he got, if he annoyed her again at least she too had an angle to play.

Trying to break the ice a little bit Aerrow sat at the table with his Cyclonian guests. Although he was planning to start a light conversation, nothing was coming to his mind. 'Dammit' he thought 'What should I say to them? OK just clear your mind and bring up something simple, but what ever you do don't mention the explosion, you have no idea how they feel about it and you don't know what happened so at all costs avoid talking about the explosion on Cyclonia!.'

"So how exactly DID Cyclonia blow up?" were the first words that left Aerrow's mouth. 'OH DAMMIT!' He couldn't believe how easily he just screwed up there, he quickly glanced at his company then stared at the table with his hand on his forehead.

The Dark Ace grunted at Aerrow's curiosity and simply said "New topic" With that said Aerrow's eyes looked up to see what kind of mood he just put the Dark Ace in. Not good, his nemesis was staring into space with a severly angered look smacked across his face. Aerrow had to change the subject quickly, even though the commander's reaction to his inquiry did make him even more curious.

Despite her collegue's foul mood Cyclonis answered Aerrow, she promised she wouldn't punish the Dark Ace, but making him suffer a little by bringing up his mistake was the least he deserved for destroying the terra.

"I wasn't there when it happened but the Dark Ace accidently wrecked one of my crystal machines resulting in a dangerous explosion that devasted the terra. Now we're without a home, belongings or money."

He couldn't believe she told Aerrow! Then again he couldn't really blame her, though he hated admitting it. His eyes glanced around the room and he noticed that the rest of the group, both hawk and cyclonian were a little on edge. 'Are they like this because I'm pissed off?'

This wouldn't usually bother him, infact he would enjoy that they were all cowering beneath his foul mood, but it was christmas and he'd already wrecked it for his master. So he had to make an effort! It was his own given mission to get through the holiday and stay on good terms with the Storm hawks. In order to do this he had to look at situations as a different person. In retaliation to his master telling Aerrow about his failure, he would have made a scene by standing up with a fist pounding on the table as he did. Then storming out of the room. But this time he had to brush it off as if they were all friends, so he worked with what else he knew: humour.

"Yeah I lost all the money, so I guess that means I'm not getting my newly upgraded skimmer for christmas?" It wasn't really funny but Dark Ace felt that it worked affectively, everyone in the room either smiled or sniggered. 'Maybe this won't be so hard. No one better get me really pissed though, I won't be held responsible for the wall demolition when I throw someone through it!'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the evening of christmas eve, usually the Storm Hawks would all be sitting together playing some games and watching movies. But this time they had guests, and things were being done a little differently. In other words they weren't doing anything, except for Dark Ace and Cyclonis who were playing a card game. There was a real awkardness in the air which was the reason for the silence. It was killing Junko inside he always looked forward to the fun him and his team would have. The games, the food, the laughter. The Cyclonians had taken it away from him, he decided he wouldn't tolerate it. Not a christmas. "Um anyone up for a game...or something? Never mind" It wasn't as assertive as the wallop had hoped but at least he had hinted to Finn and the others that he wanted to have fun.

"Uh I guess we could play something...its been a while since I've played a kiddies game though." Junko never thought he would find joy in something that Snipe had said, but he just couldn't stop a smile of hope from growing on his face.

Trying not to let the idea of fun die in the room Finn asked Snipe "Oh really? Well if it was up to you what would we play instead of a 'kiddy' game?"

Suddenly a burst of excitement surged through Snipe as he jumped up from his seat and exclaimed "Oooh we could do what I do at christmas in restaurants when I don't have any money left!" The storm hawks all looked at each other a little worried then they panned their eyes over to dark ace and cyclonis for reassurance, unfortunately they looked too wrapped up in their game as if they were trying to ignore what was going on behind them.

"Which is?" Aerrow asked feeling a little concerned.

"I throw stuff on the ground!" Snipe's voice was raised and as soon as he had finished naming his activity he went over to the table in which the card game was being played and toppled it over. The Dark Ace and Cyclonis were still in their seats, but they both turned their attention to Snipe in sync and stared at him with a look of disgust.

Snipe began sniggering and he said "See its loads of fun! We should see how much stuff we can break!" Dark Ace stood up, he really couldn't be bothered with Snipe's stupidity, he positioned himself infront of his annoying associate.

"Snipe you dumb bastard I was winning that game!" After having said his piece and seeing Snipe's worried reaction that he had upset him, Dark Ace delivered a punch to Snipe that caused the sergant to topple to the floor. It also appeared that he had been knocked out. The silence had returned, but it was more from fear this time. The Storm hawks had faced Dark Ace in battle but he was usually this cocky arrogant character who was easy to beat. They had never really experienced him when he was in a really foul mood like this, and he must be feeling violent if he managed to knock Snipe out cold.

The commander turned to face his audience, he looked at his master who was still seated with her arms crossed. She once again felt like she needed to tell him off, for atmos sake why couldn't he have just remained at a placid state of mind during their stay?

The storm hawks expected some huge arguement to arise or the Dark Ace to begin punching walls through frustration. Instead his look of madness changed and you could tell from his face that he was back to his sarcastic side, which was shown to be true as he got away with his crime by simply saying "What? It wasn't a storm hawk so you can't get angry". His master simply sighed and agreed with a simple fine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After too many moans and whines by the Dark Ace and a few 'I don't think so' from Cyclonis, no game where played which upset Junko. But a light comedy film was put on to lighten the mood, and it ended up being something played in the background as the group sat together and discussed past experiences with each other. There were laughs and regretful sighs as emotional scars were rooted up but overall a bonding was forming. A few questions were shot here and there and strangely enough, no one felt the need to get defensive. It was a nice easy night where everyone was in harmony.

Dark Ace had been in a teasing mood throughout the night and felt the need to joke about people every chance he got "So exactly how long have you two been dating?" he asked Aerrow and Piper. He was well aware that they weren't actually courting but he brought it up anyway just to see Aerrow get nervous and embarrassed.

"What! We're not dating! Shes just my friend!" Aerrow protested, his cheeks turning rosey from the humilation.

"Right shes a girl and shes a friend so shes your girlfriend" Ravess decided to join in with Dark Ace's torment, she just couldn't let him have all the fun. Although everyone found it amusing and cute that Aerrow was tripping over himself trying not to offend anyone, Stork decided to try and change the subject or at least move all the attention and embarrassment on someone else.

"Well, what about you three? You're adults you must have some amusing relationship tales to tell, not that I really care mind." Aerrow had never been so greatful of the merb in his entire life.

Ravess found this subject a little too personal for her liking, though no one knew why so she refused to answer.

Snipe hated the 'mushy stuff' so that was any tales from him out the window, but Dark Ace replied with a mellow tone. "To be honest I've never really been in a relationship long enough, I'm more of one night stand guy...although there was that one woman I got pregnant. Oh and I did get married once too...infact I don't think I remember getting a divorce."

There wasn't a single person on the condor who wasn't intrigued with this new and highly amusing Dark Ace. Everyone wanted to hear his story. Even Radar was chirping for more details. "What! Oh my Atmos when was this!" Ravess asked with a high pitched tone, she sounded like a school girl who needed the gossip from one of her friends.

"I got married to this girl called Forinsyther a couple years back on Terra Neon"

"Dude that is wild!"

"It's not a big deal its not like it was a proper marriage or anything". Everyone was silent in confusion.

Dark Ace was being a fool so Cyclonis asked "What are you talking about? How can it not have been a proper marriage?"

"Well if your'e married on Terra Neon you're only a couple on that terra, so it doesn't really matter. At least thats what she told me anyway."

Piper was the one to speak up this time " What are you talking about? If you get married on Neon you're still married anywhere else"

Dark Ace looked a little taken back in shock from this "Really?" The rest of the group nodded. His eyes widened "Oh my Atmos!...ah well."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a long night and it was finally time for them all to retreat to bed. Unfortunately the unexpected arrivals made sleeping arrangements difficult, but Cyclonis made it easy by deciding where her talons should sleep. Snipe and Ravess would sleep on the couches where they watched the movie, she would take the spare bedroom and as another reminder that it was his fault that the terra blew up, Cyclonis declared that Dark Ace was to share a bed with Aerrow. Dark Ace had no choice but to agree she was his master and he deserved to be punished. As for Aerrow well he did protest, but his team mates found it far too hilarious so they all agreed that Aerrow should share his bed.

The two enemies stood silently in Aerrow's room. Nothing could be said to make the arrangement easier because this was their worst nightmare and they couldn't get out of it. They had to endure a night of each other. Together. In a small bed. Dark Ace was tired and the silent standing was beginning to annoy him. Staring at the bed they had to share wasn't going to duplicate it or make it bigger they just had to get on with it. "Lets just get into bed and sleep, the sooner we sleep the faster this will be over."

Aerrow stuttered a little at his assertiveness and the fact that he wasn't making a big deal out of it "Right OK well I'm going to get changed so don't lo-" Dark Ace looked at him with a frown and cocked eye brow "not that you would want to look of course"

"Aerrow"

"Yeah?"

"Stop making this awkward, lets just face the other way to each other and change" Aerrow did as he was told. He changed into a short sleeve red pyjama top and grey pants. He heard the Dark Ace changing behind him, realising that he was actually listening to his enemy undressing Aerrow shook his head violently, he felt like such a pervert.

"Wait a minute...how can you get changed all your stuff burned along with your terra"

"Was there any need to bring that up again! And well I'm sure as hell not sleeping in my uniform so this will do. Which side are you planning to sleep on?" Aerrow turned and regrettably blushed a little from the side. He had never seen Dark Ace like this before and he didn't really want to see it again. He was stripped out of his uniform and stood before Aerrow wearing only black boxers.

"Um I prefer the um...I'm really not bothered" The young boy had never found it such a task to speak before and whats worse is he was acting this way infront of the Dark Ace. This was the last thing he needed.

"Fine I'll take the side next to the wall." Despite the fact that Dark Ace sounded so cool and collected, inside he was panicking like mad! He hated that he had to do this and Aerrow was making it worse by getting all flustered.

As he crawled into his enemie's bed and covered himself with the bed sheet his body overflowed with an awful sensation. Every part of him wanted to flee instantly. There was a feeling of dread at the fact he had to lay so close to Aerrow and he felt his limbs get all loose from it. His stomach was overflowing with butterflies and all for the wrong reasons. His mind didn't help the dilemma he was in either, a voice in his head kept quesitoning him and made him sweat with worry 'what if you have a dirty dream and wake up hard! Yeah good luck explaining that to him. What if you forget that your'e having a sleepover with a boy and he ends up waking up to you hugging him and kissing his ear! Wait a minute Aerrow is getting a little too openly embarrassed from all of this, what if hes secretly gay and is really going to enjoy your company? What if he ends up going hard and you wake up to him holding onto you!"

The next thing he knew Aerrow was beside him, and regardless of how much they shuffled around their bodies never stopped touching. Dark Ace made the space a little bigger by lying on his side facing the wall. He heard Aerrow turn to his side also, though he wasn't sure which side he was facing.

Though they weren't aware of it, both men lay awake in panic for hours on end. Finally when exhaustion over ruled their protests to stay awake and alert they lulled into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well there ya go hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter will be up soon!

hope you found the lonelyisland reference too. Why did i put it in you ask? well i was listenin to th song when i was writing this chapter and I thought omg how funny would it be to see snipe knock over a table in slow motion then dark ace and cyclonis like glare at him in slow mo too like they do in the vid XD ahem so yeah if you liked it pls review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm hawks!

Hi everyone well here we are I managed to finish it before christmas! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all have a great christmas! Also-

Dark Ace: Hey Forinsyther!

Me: Oh hey Dark Ace whats up? Enjoying the holidays?  
>Dark Ace: I would be if you weren't making me spend it with the Storm Hawks! Oh and whats this about our marriage being real?<p>

Me: What? no its ok it only counts on terra neon!

Dark Ace: you lying bitch we're getting a divorce!

Me: NEVER! now give me a kiss!

happy holidays everybody! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A light knocking rattled the bedroom door, Piper's sweet voice rung through their heads "Aerrow come on wake up! Its christmas day!"

With the realisation that the fantastic day had finally arrived Aerrow and Dark Ace both left the dream world as their eyes began to peel open. They both felt so warm and cozy, they almost didn't want to leave the bed. That was of course until the two enemies discovered what position they had gotten themselves into.

The sky knight and the cyclonian now faced each other, with their faces close enough to kiss. So close that Dark Ace's lips were pressed against the tip of Aerrow's nose. Which made the young boy wriggle it and giggle lightly from the soft feeling. One of the commandors hand's had managed to travel its way down Aerrow's back through the night and was now resting on Aerrow's back side, and every now and then Dark Ace would find himself teasing it by rubbing his hand along it. The attention given was working since Aerrow was releasing satisfied sighs. The Cyclonian's top leg was draped over Aerrow's body which made the sky knight feel really comfy, he didn't want to move or shift his sleeping partner.

Aerrow himself had his hands pressed up against Dark Ace's chest, but he wasn't pushing him away. It was more like a plead for his sleeping partner to remain beside him, his fingers occasionaly stroked his chest which caused a sweet smile to merge on Dark Ace's face. The red head's knee was also lifted up so it was grinding against Dark Ace's private area, but it didn't bother him the dark haired man found himself squirming around in pleasure and moaning quietly with delight.

The blur in their eye sight was finally becoming more clear and reality was pouring into their minds. Just before either guy remembered who they were sleeping with or what position they had gotten into. Dark Ace gave Aerrow's nose a quick kiss, as a result Aerrow laughed delicately from the sweet sensation. The perfect scene eroded away from Dark Ace as the tone of laughter coming from his partner was recognisable. Too recognisable. The commander opened his eyes properly to take in his foreign surroundings and finally realised who he was entwined with.

He saw a glint of emerald green as Aerrow too was beginning to lift his eye lids. Red hair was brushing against his fore head.

He froze, the sickening sight was too much for him. His greatest enemy, the one he always glared at with anger as he drifted to the wastelands after defeat. Was now touching him. His lips were on him and the boy looked happy about it. Before he could do anything else Dark Ace had to find out what was going on under the covers, he could feel a lot of interaction but he was still trying to figure out what part of it was him.

Dark Ace needed to work out what he was doing to Aerrow before the sky knight also grew disgusted at what was happening.

Before he could begin to discover where his hands were placed, he realised there was something pushing against his crotch. Which he originally decided felt nice until he realised Aerrow must be giving him that pleasure, his eyes widened with worry. He couldn't manage to move back or away as the bed was too small to make any space between them.

He chose to work his way down the limbs, so he started with his hands. Where were they? Well one was definatley grabbing a hold of something soft. A pillow? He wasn't sure so he squeezed it. When he realised what it was he had been touching all this time he inhaled heavily through his nosed, clenched his eyes shut from the detestable occurance he was now enduring. As he exhaled he mouthed the words "Oh my Atmos". There was nothing else he could say this whole scene was just so wrong.

The commandor found his energy and strength coming back as he realised Aerrow was waking up properly. Trying to hide the fact that he had just been lying there feeling around Dark Ace began to squirm out of the position he had awoken to.

From complete shock Aerrow inhaled like Dark Ace had then tried to say his enemies name, he just managed it but rather than sound confident. His voice had been reduced to a petrified squeak. With no other reply or explaination in mind Dark Ace replied with "...Aerrow..." Although the predicament wasn't new to him anymore he still sounded as shocked and nauseated as ever.

They stared at each other with wide scared eyes. One of them had to make a move but it was hopeless neither knew how to get out of the bed without making this morning scene more regretful.

That was until both men realised that with the grinding of knee and crotch Dark Ace's boxers had shimmied a little downwards, not all the way just so it was revealing more than it should. As good and evil both felt what had happened they reacted like any men would, with dignity grace and manliness. They screamed at the top of their voices, not worried about what it might do or reveal Dark ace hastily sat up and Aerrow propelled himself back and therefore fell out of bed. As the screaming ended both were gasping for breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the party were all sat at the table, a gorgeous aroma from Piper and Ravess' cooking was swimming through the air filling everyone who inhaled it with glee.

Both storm hawks and cyclonians were laughing together, for once things were in harmony. All waited patiently for thier two greatest fighters.

Finally they arrived at the table, they approached it stiffly, their eyes shifiting around constantly not daring to fix on someone. They were side by side but wouldn't acknowledge each other. As they reached the table they finally left each others sides, Dark Ace sat at the Cyclonian end of the table and Aerrow with the Storm Hawks.

Everyone had fell silent to the new arrivals awkward atmosphere and everyone was curious as to what on atmos happened between them in that bedroom.

Piper and Aerrow shared most secrets so she figured she would speak up to ask the burning question "Um Aerrow we heard screaming coming from your room ealier" she felt a little anxious to continue "is everything alright? What happened?" The group all inched forwards to hear the answer.

Aerrow figured he had to answer with something, if he didn't atmos knows what would go through their minds "I, um, I fell down"

"Because I pushed him!" Dark Ace sputtered out, he couldn't help it panic had made him silent and we had been desperate to say something.

Not exactly impressed with the unbelivable statement the dining began. With everyone too busy eating to notice, Aerrow and Dark Ace looked up at each other. Dark Ace couldn't believe how terrible their excuse was, and it was all Aerrow's fault. To show his annoyance he mouthed the words "Fell down!" with a look of shock as he still couldn't believe Aerrow chose that as a reason for them both screaming in terror. The sky knight was already kicking himself about it and didn't need him to make it worse so he mouthed back "pushed me?" to imply that Dark Ace's addition to the story was just as awful.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Before the party begun Dark Ace had taken Cyclonis into the corridor for a little privacy. Mainly because what he was about to do was a little embarrassing.

"So what was so important that you felt you had to take me out of the room? Not going to tell me the condor is going to explode are you?" She was still bringing that up! No matter hopefully what he was about to do would render her speechless.

"Yes very funny" He made sure he was looking at her face on, to show her that what he was going to say was true and that he meant it. "I know I've been a real pain for you sometimes, and for that I deeply apologise Master. I know this isn't the kind of christmas we had planned for but I...well I hope this will start to make up for it" He pulled from his pocket a gift wrapped box and handed it to her. Dark Ace had never given anyone a gift before and doing it now made him a little embarrassed causing him to glance away as she opened it. Inside was a crystal necklace. Success she was completely lost for words as she gazed at its beauty.

"But...everything on the terra blew up...how did you?"

"I was afraid something might happen to it so it never left my pocket. I know we don't exchange gifts, but this year well I don't know it was more of a spontaneous thing to be honest. Well we should get back, no doubt the Storm Hawks will be so worried about where we have gone" There he went again using sarcasm to cover up his awkward feelings about giving his beloved master a gift. With that said he nodded to her and returned to the room leaving Cyclonis alone with her gift.

She finally began to take in what had happened and released a sweet sigh, a grateful smile grew on her face. She returned to the room wearing her new present, she felt it matched her perfectly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gifts had been exchanged. Crackers were pulled. Jokes were made. It was the evening of christmas, Finn was playing some music on his guitar while Ravess directed him on how to do it properly. Stork and Snipe had earlier went out to buy a little alcohol for the older guests. The mood between Aerrow and Dark Ace had settled, mostly because Dark Ace was now drunk.

Cyclonis and Piper had put a spell on some mistle toe so that it kept disappearing and reappearing in different places so people would end up being under it without knowing.

Finishing another alcoholic beverage Dark Ace stood at the table clinging onto it for balance, since the morning Aerrow really hadn't spoken to him, so he felt it best to go over and at least wish his mortal enemy a merry christmas. Whats the worst that could happen?

He approached the drunken Cyclonian. "Hey Dark Ace" The commander looked at Aerrow with a stupid smile on his face that Aerrow found priceless.

"Hey its you its my...the person I fight a lot" His words were slurred and his tone was higher than usual. Aerrow couldn't help but smile at him it was so funny, and he was never going to get a chance to see him like this again.

"Yep its me. Look I just wanted to wish you a merry christmas and-

"Dude's look! Aerrow and Dark Ace are under the mistle toe!" There was a loud gasp of surprise as the whole room looked over at the pair. Aerrow and Dark Ace slowly panned their eyes up at the plant that was now dangling over their heads.

She wasn't sure what happened between them earlier but Piper knew he felt uncomfortable about it so she dismissed the rule for him "Its OK Aerrow you don't have t-

Much to her dismay she was cut off by the actions of a drunken Cyclonian commander, he and Aerrow were now locked in a deep kiss that Aerrow was trying to push away, but he couldn't manage it Dark Ace was too strong for him. He felt sick as Dark Ace's tongue explored his mouth, the alcoholic breath didn't make it any easier either.

The kiss finally ended and Dark Ace patted Aerrow's head then stumbled off announcing that he was heading for bed, leaving Aerrow gasping for breath and wanting to die from humiliation.

People were either too bewildered to speak or were trying to hold in their laugh to make Aerrow feel better. The two enemies had crossed and upspeakable line, one in which no one should ever have to endure or see. Lucky for Dark Ace he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning, and he sure as hell wouldn't believe anyone if they told him.

With people beginning to feel the need to get back into the party spirit Snipe lifted his drink, took a huge bite from his sandwich and called out "Atmos bless us everyone!" then fell to the gorund unconscious with a loud thud from too much alcohol.

This memorable holdiay would always be remembered by all of the members of the group who experienced it, but it was never spoken of again by either good or evil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well there you go! Finally finished I hope you enjoyed this fan fic! Please review!


End file.
